


love hurts

by sad_goomy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day, inspired by a really cute ask from tumblr, lonashipping, lunaredgeshipping, mahinashipping, so major credit to wow1076
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_goomy/pseuds/sad_goomy
Summary: Nothing could be as simple as leaving some chocolate for someone on Valentine's Day.Unless you're Gladion. Then it's not exactly simple and it doesn't quite go as planned.





	love hurts

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluff because I've been riding that angst wave and Valentine's Day is approaching, so how could I not?

 

The original plan is to leave it on her porch.

Lillie had joked that it was just a box of chocolates, even though she knew perfectly well that to Gladion, giving Moon a box of chocolates on Valentine's Day is akin to climbing Mount Lanakila with no equipment and the stomach flu.

So the plan is to leave the chocolates with a note on her porch, unsigned, and let her come to her own conclusions as he no doubt finds the entire thing embarrassing for years to come.

What he didn't expect was that he would falter, would hesitate, would start pacing on her porch.  _Won't she figure out it's me anyway?_  he thinks, footsteps setting a rhythm on the wood floor,  _Or_ _what if she never learns and then thinks I didn't get her anything?_ The more he works himself up about it, the more he's convinced this was the worst decision –  _no,_  actually, Valentine's Day is the worst holiday.

He becomes so engrossed in his internal monologue on the evils of a holiday that blurs the line between platonic and romantic that he doesn't realize his stomping might have attracted someone's attention.

Moon looks out the window, curious as to what all the noise is outside her front door. She had a rare day off as Champion, and wasn't expecting any visitors, but she smiles at the sight of Gladion on her porch. He seems deep in thought, and she can't make out what he's holding in his hands. She opens her front door, greeting, "Hey Gladion, what's -"

_Smack._

He gapes, frozen to the spot as he watches Moon flinch and then stare at him like a Deerling in headlights. The box of chocolates lays at her feet, a small dent from where it made an impact with her nose.

Neither of them speak for the longest minute of Gladion's life.

Then Moon clears her throat.

"Did...did you just hit me in the face with a heart-shaped box?"

They both know the answer, so he remains silent and sweating, until her eyes are far too much and the Butterfree in his stomach escape through his mouth. "I didn't mean to do that." And he really didn't; survival instinct took over when she caught him off guard, and without thinking he threw the chocolates and nailed her right on the nose, sending her stumbling a few steps back. "I'm so sorry," he rambles, a horrible flush making his cheeks and ears Cherubi red, "C-can I help you somehow? I feel awful I'm so sorry, this was stupid maybe I should just go or..."

He trails off when he notices she's biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing in his face. She reaches down and picks up the dented box, smiling before she looks back up at him with an amused sparkle in her eyes. "Actually, I think you can help."

Desperate to try and redeem himself, Gladion blurts out, "How?"

"Come inside and help me eat all of this chocolate?" He opens his mouth to argue ("I just  _hit you in the face_ "), but Moon only shakes her head, gently taking his arm and leading him inside the house. "And if you really want to make it up to me, then you can take me out to dinner."

And he decides, with something wonderful blooming in his chest, that he's going to do just that.

Maybe Valentine's Day isn't the worst holiday after all.


End file.
